De Chile al Mundo Pokemon
by danchilean111
Summary: Es una historia de un muchacho chileno que logró su gran sueño gastronómico, y no solo ha logrado tener su propia pastelería, si no más cosas interesantes que podrían pasarle a quien sea.
1. Capítulo 1El comienzo de un nuevo mundo

Érase una vez un chico que vivía en la comuna de Machalí-Chile, ese chico se llama Daniel y es de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos castaños, robusto y algo alto y tiene 23 años de edad, y recien graduado de la carrera de Gastronomía.

Amaneció un día pintoresco de Febrero y Daniel creia hacer realidad su sueño de inagurar una pastelería de especialidades de Chile en un país extranjero. Él abrió su cofre con todo el dinero que ha juntado para abrir su pastelería, su visa, pasaporte, pasajes de viaje, entre otros documentos mas para irse a vivir al extranjero y empacó todas sus cosas con aticipación. Él planeaba nada mas ni nada menos que ir a vivir a la region Sinnoh cerca de Ciudad Eterna/Ciudad Vetusta. Pasaron 2 días para su viaje, Daniel se sentía igual un poco triste de partir de su país pero a la vez muy animado para seguir su emprendimiento, se subió al avión con destino a Región Sinnoh y el vuelo duró cerca de 60 horas.

Al llegar a Sinnoh, se bajó del avión y en el aeropuerto de Sinnoh lo esperaba un amigo de él que le había construido el recinto para la pastelería y había comprado los equipamientos y todo lo necesario para la pasteleria con el dinero que Daniel le envio.

-Hola gran Kogure, que gusto verte aquí. -dijo Daniel saludándolo y abrazando a su amigo-

-El gusto es mio gran pastelero Daniel, este lugar es el perfecto para que vivas bien, ganes buen dinero y conozcas buena gente, pokemons y el sector. -contó Kogure-

-De seguro si, me encantan los pokemons y de seguro obtendré mucha felicidad y prosperidad aquí además de ejercer mi oficio claro jejeje. -replicó Daniel-

-Bueno Daniel, vayamos a tu pastelería para que te instales, a la vez atras de la pastelería está tu nueva casa.

-¡Ohh bien! Gracias amigo, ahorita desempaquemos y pongamos todo. -exclamó muy feliz Daniel-

Daniel y Kogure instalaron los equipamientos de pasteleria, mesas, sillas y decoraciones para el salon de la pastelería, y al final ordenaron y pusieron los muebles y demás cosas de Daniel en su nueva casa.

Al día siguiente, fue la gran inaguración de la llamada "Pastelería Delicias del huasito Dan". Daniel trabajó con ayuda de Kogure, una pachirisu hembra, una emolga hembra y una Lucario hembra, ellas eran unas pokemon que se fueron a vivir con Daniel tras verlo y quererlo conocerlo. Fue un genial día, con muchos clientes humanos y pokemons, en la carta de pasteles habían:

•Pasteles:

-Torta Pompadour, chilenitos, alfajores, berlines, chumbeques, torta manjar-nuez, torta milhojas, pie de limon, kuchen de manzana, brazos de reina, picarones, sopaipillas pasadas y cachitos con manjar.

•Salado:

-Sopaipillas, barros jarpa, empanadas de pino, empanadas de queso/jamon/napolitanas, sopaipillas nortinas, salsa pebre y chancho en piedra.

•Bebestibles:

-Té negro/rojo/verde, café capuccino, café espresso, vino tinto, vino blanco, refrescos dulces, mote con huesillo y mate.

Los clientes en ese día llenaron de buenas referencias la pastelería, y al terminar el horario de servicio se cerró la pastelería hasta mañana.

Las pokemon se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir y les dijieron buenas noches a él. Daniel incorporándose en su cama dijo:

-Un gran sueño hecho realidad, no te decepcionaré mamá.

Y durmió pensando en sus nuevos desafios como el Gran pastelero de Sinnoh.


	2. Capítulo 2 De poco a poco

Daniel despertó a las 8:00 AM, pensando positivamente en un nuevo día exitoso. Preparó el desayuno y llamó a sus pokemons:

-¡Pachirisu, Emolga, Lucario! A desayunar.

-Chipaaa chipaaa.

-Emon, emon emon!

-Luca luuuu.- Saludaron al unísono a Daniel con un beso en la mejilla-

Las tres pokemon y Daniel desayunaron tranquilamente, mientras Daniel comía las pokemon miraban sonrojadas y algo picaronamente a su amo Daniel.

-¿Q-que onda con ustedes? ¿Por que me miran de esa manera? -Preguntó Daniel algo sobresaltado y sonrojado.

Las pokemon se miraron entre si y rieron suavemente como si estuvieran planeando algo.

Daniel no le tomó importancia y mientras terminaban de desayunar, éste les platicó la planificación para el servicio del día y noche:

-Bueno, el servicio de ayer fue muy exitoso gracias a ustedes y a mi amigo Kogure, tu Pachirisu me ayudarás en el taller pastelero junto a Kogure, Emolga tu estarás al cargo de cajera y atendiendo el teléfono, y tu Lucario estarás como mesera en el salón, ¿entendido mis preciosas?

-Chipaa.

-Emon.

-Luuu.-Afirmaron alegremente-

Se abrió la pastelería a las 10:30 AM, comenzó el servicio como un día normal. Pero no fue muy bueno el día, pocos clientes llegaban y así fue en la jornada de servicio. Daniel y sus ayudantes un poco decepcionados terminaron el turno y cerraron para el día siguiente.

Daniel se retiró a su habitación sin quitarse el traje de pastelero y se incorporó en la cama con un aire triste, estuvo así por 2 horas mirando al encielado de la habitación, él pensaba:

-¿Por que no fue buena ésta jornada? ¿Habré hecho algo mal, o que?

Después de pensar, se quedó dormido. Y en ese momento Emolga, Pachirisu y Lucario entraron silenciosamente a la habitación de Daniel. Ellas tres lo miraron de forma picarona y cumplirán lo que ellas planearon en secreto.

(PD: La verdadera acción/climax se verá al siguiente capítulo)


	3. Capítulo 3 Revelando intenciones

Pachirisu, Emolga y Lucario muy cachondamente vendaron los ojos de Daniel con una mini bandera de Chile, ellas comenzaron a desnudarlo de a poco quitándole su mandil, su chaqueta de pastelero, el pantalón, los zuecos y sus calcetas.

Lo quedaron mirando muy excitadas y decían:

-Chipaaa chii chipa chipaaa (Que chico tan guapo y sexy, ¿Que opinan?)

-Emon. (Así es)

-Luuu luu luca (Siii, y hagamos lo que habíamos planeado.)

Emolga comenzó a sobarle el bulto de Daniel y le quitó sus boxers/calzoncillos y el pene de él se erectó bien duro y le mide 25 centímetros. Daniel despertó excitado y sobresaltado:

-¡P-PE-PERO CHICAS! QUE HACEN?! -exclamó Daniel impresionado-

Pachirisu comenzó a chuparle el pene mientras Daniel manoseaba el coño de Emolga y le chupaba las tetas a Lucario sacándole leche materna.

-MMMMMM AAHHHHHH! Eso si que es rico!-Daniel gemía muy fuerte y las tres pokemon tambien gemían-

Daniel se apartó un poco de ellas, y comenzó primero a penetrar a Lucario mientras Emolga y Pachirisu esperaban su turno para ser folladas. Y así pasó el rato, Pachirisu y Emolga fueron cojidas y las tres pokemon rociaban sus jugos vaginales por toda la habitación y encima de Daniel.

-Ahora agrupénse las tres, les daré la sorpresa de su vida.-Dijo Daniel muy excitado y tomando su pija con una mano.

Éste comenzó a pajearse/masturbarse en frente de ellas tres mientras ellas lo miraban con ojos brillantes y muy ansiosas que él rocíe su liquido especial. Daniel llegó al orgasmo y como él no se había masturbado hace 4 meses soltó una mega descarga de semen en las carad y cuerpos de las tres cachondas pokemon

-AAHHHHHHHH! Aquí tienen. -dijo Daniel soltando 22 chorros abundantes de semen y cayendo exhausto a su cama-

Y ellas se relamian el semen de sus cuerpos, al rato después se ducharon y se fueron a dormir junto a Daniel en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Kogure entró a la casa de Daniel para despertarlo y dijo:

-Daniel, vamos que se hace tarde para... -Se detuvo y lo vio durmiendo junto a sus tres pokemon.

Kogure muy sonriente los dejó dormir por un buen rato.

FIN


End file.
